Stand on My Own
by TriumphantLoser
Summary: J.O.N.A.S.AU Nick Jonas is mysteriously kidnapped after playing in his hometown, Wycoff, New Jersey. Ummm, rated m for...mature themese :P
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've come up with a new story. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Stand On My Own?**

**Summary: Nick has mysteriously gone missing after playing a show in his hometown: Wycoff, New Jersey. When he is finally found, abused and broken, he's changed drastically and begins to block out his friends and family. Will they be there to support him through the rough patch or will they leave him behind to fend for himself?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stand on my own?**

Summary: Nick has mysteriously gone missing after playing a show in his hometown: New Jersey. When he is finally found, abused and broken, he's changed drastically and begins to block out his friends and family. Will they be there to support him through the rough patch or will they leave him behind to fend for himself?

**Rated M for …mature things in upcoming and future chapters**

**Disclaimer** I don't own the Jonas Brothers.

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Nick sang the last note of "Please Be Mine," and let the sound resonate throughout the venue. He slowly opened his eyes to see an ecstatic, screaming crowd of over 25, 000 people.

"Thank you Wycoff, New Jersey!" He yelled into the mic before grabbing both his brothers' hands and bowing. They smiled widely at the crowd one last time before running backstage into their dressing room.

"Oh my God! That show was amazing!" Joe yelled before engulfing Nick and Kevin into a massive bear hug.

"Hey Danger, feel free to let us go anytime now!" Kevin said , drastically gasping for breath. Nick chuckled softly.

"Fine!" Joe huffed and released them. He feigned anger and glared at Kevin. "I guess you don't love me." Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You just keep believing th-"

He was rudely interrupted by a loud 'CRASH' that echoed through the room and the lights flickered on and off for several seconds.

"Holy crap!" Joe exclaimed. "What just happened?"

"No clue." Kevin answered back, still somewhat startle by the noise. He looked around and it was then that he noticed Nick was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, Joe…Where'd Nick go?" He asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"I don't know, just call his name." Joe said, thinking nothing of it.

"NICK!" He yelled. No answer.

"NICK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Still no answer.

"Maybe he's in the washroom?" Joe suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you're right." Kevin stated, voice quivering slightly. "I'll go check" He turned to the door and sped down the hallway leading to the washroom.

He came back a few moments later panting heavily.

"He's…not…there…" He said quietly.

"NICK! NICHOLAS!" Joe screamed as loud as he could.

Panic and fear arose upon both brothers when Nick didn't respond this time. It was actually quite unusual; he always answered to 'Nicholas.'

"He couldn't have gone far, I'll check the hallway and you check inside the venue." Kevin said, brotherly instincts kicking in.

Joe nodded his head furiously and ran to his assigned area.

**A/N So this is just the introduction, not very exciting, but I promise it will get somewhat better throughout the chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry that this took so long. But I've had so much homework and crap to do. so, here' the next chapter.

**  
Chapter 2**

**Joe's POV**

I sprinted out of our dressing room and made my way to the venue, a million thoughts racing through my mind, like: What would cause Nick to leave without telling us? Was he mad at Kevin and I for some reason? And where could he have gone? I couldn't believe that he would just disappear like that, though. I know for a fact that he'd talk to us if anything was on his mind. I was praying that he'd be at the venue, just clearing his thoughts.

I reached the venue in record time, but was quickly filled with disappointment when I looked around. My baby brother was nowhere to be found. I sighed in frustration and ran back to the dressing room to find Kevin pacing around the room. He looked up at me.

"Did you find him?" He asked me, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"No, sorry Kev." I replied, panting heavily. He sighed and looked away. I felt really bad for letting him down like that. He was always protective of Nick, Frankie and I ever since we were born. He constantly told us that it was his job to protect us and take care of us no matter what happened.

I suddenly felt something vibrate and put on a look of confusion. What could it be? Realization hit me and I slapped my forehead. My parents, Frankie, and Big Rob had been waiting outside on the tour bus this whole time. I took my phone out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Joseph!" my mother's worried voice cried through the phone. "Where are you and your brothers? We've been waiting out here for almost and hour!"

I knew I couldn't hide anything from my mom…she'd eventually figure out that one her eldest boys was missing. Kevin walked over to me and I put the phone on speaker.

I sighed. "Umm, mom… I need to tell you something really important."

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked

"Well…Ugh, Nick's kind of… missing…" I trailed off.

I heard a loud crash, like the phone had dropped. I heard shuffling and her voice rang through the phone once again.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?" She cried. I could hear my dad's voice in the background.

"What's going on, Denise?" She ignored him and returned her attention back to me.

"HE CAN'T BE GONE! WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HIM?!" Her voice filled with anger.

"It happened after the show! I swear we we're with him the ENTIRE time!" I said in defense. We have no clue how it happened. He was standing next to us, then the lights flickered on and off and there was a loud crash. After that, we couldn't find him!"

"My baby!!" She sobbed loudly. I heard more shuffling.

"Joseph?" Came my dad's stern voice. "As you can see, your mother is in no condition to talk. Is Kevin with you?"

"Right here, dad." He said.

"Alright, I want both of you to come back to the tour bus. There's nothing we can do right now. The police can't do anything either, as Nick's been gone for less than 48 hours.

"I guess so... We're on our way." Kevin hung up the phone looking really upset.

"I'm sorry, Kev. I really am." I apologized. He looked over at me

"Me too." He said sadly. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and I placed my head on his shoulder. We then made our way out the door and back to our bus.

Go!  
To un-explain  
The unforgivable  
Drain all the blood  
And give the kids a show  
By streetlight this dark night  
A seance down below  
There's things that I have done  
You never  
Should ever know

And without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone forever now.

Who walks among the famous living dead  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed  
And if you could talk to me  
Tell me if it's so  
That all the good girls go to heaven  
Well heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone forever now.

Can you hear me cry out to you,  
Words I thought I'd choke on  
Figure out I'm really not so with you anymore  
I'm just a ghost

So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore!

And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink? LET ME GO!

So you can  
Well now so  
You can  
I'm so far away from you  
Well now so  
You can

And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear

Forever  
Forever now


End file.
